Never Say Never
by Bloody Ignorance
Summary: Set two years after the movie leaves off, Jareth still wants Sarah. Aimed at those who are madly in love with Jareth.
1. It's Not Fair!

-This is my first fanfic, so please go easy on me. If you see any spelling errors or typos, please bring them to my attention. The title is temporary, and suggestions are welcomed. The first chapter is short, but I promise they won't all be that way. Enjoy!-

"I swear to God! You're all the same!" Sarah was more than sick of all the backstabbing teenage guys. She didn't want them to declare their love for her. She didn't want their fancy chocolates or expensive gifts. She just wanted to be treated like a decent human being.

_This is the moment I've been waiting for since two long years ago...and to think that I, the Goblin King, would wait for a mortal..._

"No, Sarah. Come on! Don't be like that. You know I've treated you like royalty," pleaded her latest boyfriend.

"So you're allowed to go hooking up with other girls just because you've been a nice guy? Are you serious?" She always picked the quiet ones. They were nice to her parents, spent time with Toby, took her to the movies, and acted like prince charming for a while. But whenever she started to expect anything from them, they always left her in pieces.

_How perfect. She's falling apart on her own... This is going to require next to no effort at all..._

"Sarah! It meant NOTHING! We were both trashed, you know?" The smirk on his face suggested differently.

"No, Sean! I DON'T know! You said you had a huge exam to study for, and you went off to a party with some random chick instead. I can't trust you, and I'm sick of you always going out with your friends and getting wasted! Get out before my father comes home and kicks the shit out of you."

_That poor boy… He hardly even copped a feel. It's a shame, too. She really enjoyed his company.. almost as much as I do hers..._

Jareth had watched every move Sarah made since she left the Underground. The women of his kind swooned at the very sight of him, but he wasn't interested in them. He knew what he wanted and had no intention of letting her get away. Sarah hardly ever thought of him, except for in her dreams. They melted into each others arms every time she reached slumber. Jareth was her heart throb. He could feel Sarah's lust through his crystal ball and would never deny such a beautiful creature the chance for love.

"Toby, it's just not fair! Every time I get close to something I want, someone always snatches it right out from under me!"

_Be a good little girl and wish yourself away..._

"I almost wish I didn't have to exist in this world anymore. I can't win."

_You can always win down here, Sarah..._

"Sorry, Sarah... Want to play with me?"

"Oh Toby, you're sweet, but no thanks. I'm going to my room for a while."

Sarah closed her bedroom door and collapsed onto her bed. She always spent rainy afternoons in her room to stay away from her mother, who would be home soon. Sarah rolled onto her side and spotted her old Labyrinth book on the shelf. She grabbed it and flipped open the back cover, where she had once written "I wish the Goblins would come and take me away right now!" Jareth let out a chuckle as he twisted his hand into the air knowing that, with a little magic, she wouldn't be able to help herself. Sarah read the line out loud and no sooner had she taken her next breath, thunder boomed as her windows blew open. Jareth sat on her windowsill with a devilish glow about him.

"WHAT ARE YOU HERE FOR?" She fell off the bed, struck by horror.

"Sarah... it does appear that you've wished yourself away to me."

"Well I didn't mean to! It slipped out somehow! I was only reading! Besides, everyone knows that you can't wish YOURSELF away!" Tears streamed down her face as she backed up against the wall, praying that Toby would come wandering into the room before Jareth had the chance to take her once again to his mystical world.

"I expected much better from you. You're a refined young lady, Ms. Williams. Shouldn't you treat your house guests with respect?" He grinned as he crossed his legs and played with the boots that stretched up to his thighs. He wondered what dress size she wore and which color to tell Hoggle to order... for a queen should always look her best.

"You were not invited. I already beat your labyrinth. What more do you want, Jareth? I've been through enough for one day. It's not fair! Can't you just leave me alone?"

"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah... life isn't always fair, now is it? If you cooperate, I'll let you chose between the black and the red lace I've picked out for tonight..." His eyes grew as she stumbled, overwhelmed with panic.

"JARETH! YOU CAN'T!"

"Oh, but I can..." and with a snap of his fingers, they were gone.


	2. Shows What YOU Know, Don't It?

Sarah's head pulsed lightly as she found her way back to consciousness. Parting her eyelids slowly, she was surprised to find nothing but darkness. Sarah sat up and immediately noticed the heavenly soft sheets surrounding her. Her hair, which would normally fall around her shoulders in a messy fashion, was tied up into a perfect bun with a satin ribbon. Her ordinary clothes were gone. In their place was a blacksilk nightgown, with a frilly v-neck and loose-fitting sleeves. She was unusually comfortable in this condition, considering the circumstances.

"Jareth?" His was the last voice she could recall. "Jareth, please don't-"

"Please don't what, my lady?" The Fae appeared in the doorway instantly. "Leave you like this?"

"L-like.. like what?"

"Confused... disoriented... vulnerable... and perhaps... laying in the middle of my rather large and cozy bed all by your half-dressed self?" Sarah looked around with her adjusting eyes and understood that she really had gotten herself into a mess this time.

"Jareth... you wouldn't seriously... but I'm only just-"

"Eighteen. I know, Sarah. And your wild untouchable dreams have been driving me absolutely MAD since you denied my offer of never ending passion. I refuse to wait another second to be with you. Gods know I've waited with incredible patience and since you've asked to be here... it's only fitting that I make you as happy as possible. I am still capable of acting like a gentleman, you know."

He stared her down with mind numbing eyes, a smile growing across his face as her precious lips quivered. She slid farther back into the pile of feather pillows behind her. "Sarah... you've seen a much more intense side of me in your dreams. Why pretend to be so innocent?" A whimper escaped her and Jareth knew he had control. Crawling towards the headboard, he placed one arm and one leg on either side of Sarah's irresistible body. She tried to sink deeper into the mattress to no avail and soon found her beloved Goblin King resting his hips on her thighs. The sheets were thick, but not so thick as to keep his state of arousal a secret.

"Jareth! Please!" Pure fear had wiped across her face and yet the Fae felt no sympathy.

"She even has the manners to ask for it politely... You'll make a fine queen, my sweets." He grasped both of Sarah's shoulders and kissed her with the tension that had grown inside of him since she had broken his heart. She responded with unexpected want and hunger. As Jareth released her, Sarah's eyes filled with tears. She wouldn't be able to breathe if he didn't kiss her again.

_Yes... she needs me. All of my years of watching and pacing, praying to the Gods and counting the moments are finally paying off!_

Jareth removed himself from the luxurious bed, despite the girl he loved so deeply. This is not to say that he was not moved by her emotion, that he was not tempted by the gown that showed off her every beautiful curve, or that he was able to overlook the very essence of her being. For in fact, if Jareth had been any more enamored by the affection on Sarah's face, he would have taken Sarah, all of Sarah, right then and there. He wanted the timing to be just right. His self control was on trial and he would never forgive himself for letting it happen too soon.

"I'll see you in the morning, dearest. Try not to miss me too much. I'm not sure I'll be able to resist your dreams now that you're back in my castle, but I do promise I'll try my best. If you should happen to need anything before we next meet, Hoggle will be happy to assist you. After your last encounter down here, Hoggle has been more than accommodating." A familiar dwarf peered into the room. Sarah could tell by the hesitant look on his face that he was still just as afraid of Jareth as she was. "He will be taking you to your room. I would take you myself, but... well, it'll be in everyone's best interest if I just stay here. Anyhow, Hoggle's room is the one after yours on the left side of the hallway." She was holding the covers under her chin, seemingly frozen in time, and Jareth wasn't about to tolerate it. He needed her out of his room, and he needed her out badly. "You should know that he won't bite if you just get up and go, and that the less you stare, the more help he'll be to you. Hoggle! Take Sarah to her room this instant. I will see you both in the morning." Jareth tapped his boot impatiently on the stone floor before approaching the bed and glaring with such intensity that Sarah climbed over the fluffy blankets and scrambled towards the doorway.

"HOGGLE!" As soon as Jareth had secured the locks on his bedroom door, Sarah lifted her old friend with a hug and spun him around in circles. "Hoggle how are you! It's been such a long time!" The wrinkled man wriggled his way out of her embrace. He took several steps backwards and brushed himself off.

"Why did ya hafta come back here? WHY? I was just startin ta get used ta my punishments. Do you have ANY IDEA what Jareth has done ta me? I'm tha most disrespected creature in tha whole Underground, thanks ta you." He turned around and started walking as fast as his legs would allow.

"Well.. I'm very sorry, Hoggle... If it makes you feel any better, I didn't mean to come back. And I'm terribly sorry if I've caused you any trouble... You really weren't very nice to me the last time I was here, and I did save you from the Bog of Eternal Stench, if I remember correctly. Now what has Jareth done to you for helping me?"

"Ah what does it matter. I'm gonna be his slave fer tha rest of my life." Hoggle continued to speed down the hallway. As they passed a window, the breeze reminded Sarah of her... slightly revealing... attire. She crossed her arms and continued after her escort. "Not that you really care what happens ta me, anyhow. You're too busy keepin Jareth wrapped around yer pretty little finger."

_That dwarf is more trouble than he's worth... What a big mouth! How dare he!_

"Excuse me? Hoggle! Do you even know what just happened in there? Believe me, I'm not any more fond of that man than you are. Now tell me what he's done to you!" There was compassion in her voice and Hoggle sighed.

"I hafta do whatever he says, whenever he says."

"Well how is that any different than before?"

"Sarah, you don't know how needy he's been since ya left. He's made me ta be his personal slave, but I can't ever do nothin right. Not even if I do exactly as the man says. The whole Underground is convinced that I'm responsible fer his misery and it just ain't fair." Hoggle pulled a large ring of keys from his belt and grabbed a small silver one. He carefully placed the key in the lock and turned it a full rotation before twisting the doorknob and entering the dark room. "This room belongs ta you now. You heard him say where mine's at, if ya need anything. So I guess I'll see ya in the mornin, then."

Sadness swept over Sarah. She felt miserable for ruining what little Hoggle had. Surely, there had to be a way to help him regain some dignity. Maybe he was even exaggerating... How could the entire Underground be mistaken about their king? "Goodnight, Hoggle... Thank you." As she shut her door, she noticed that the inside lock was broken and wondered whether or not it had been intentional. Sarah decided not to bother Hoggle with the matter and turned to examine her room. It was definitely nothing to scoff at. As she turned on more lights, she found the room to be painted a deep blue. The floor was lined with the softest rugs Sarah had ever felt. The furniture was made of dark cherry oak and the bed was a smaller, slightly less lavish version of Jareth's bed. Her only complaint was the lack of a mirror, but she would live. Sarah was wide awake, but the magnificent bed called her name. She rolled onto the plush blankets and let out a sigh of relief. Sarah was relaxed for the first time since she was at home in her room. She slid under the covers and laid her head on the pillow just moments before slipping off into a deep sleep.

_That's right... Sleep, Sarah. Sleep...Tonight has only just begun.._


	3. Your Eyes Can Be So Cruel

"In all my years of royalty, I've never seen anyone quite as dazzling as you, my love. May I have another dance?" Jareth was done up from head to toe in silver and black. The streaks in his hair made his eyes sparkle a little more than usual. He always managed to be the classiest, and most certainly the steamiest, in the whole Underground.

"But of course. I'd be honored, Your Majesty." Sarah was draped in diamonds and wore the most stunning black gown. Not even Jareth could deny that she looked superior to him on this particular night.

"Sarah... I'm turning red with envy... All the other men have been babbling about you all night long. 'Precious Sarah' this and 'gorgeous mortal' that. I'm sick of it and I want them to remember that you're here with me."

"Jareth, please. Not a single one of them will ever be good enough for me. They have nothing on you. I'll prove it." Sarah led him into the middle of the floor so as to allow the entire ballroom to see his elegance. They danced and Jareth silently boasted, claiming his prize. He stared deep into her eyes and her face softened. Sarah rested her head against his chest. Jareth wrapped his arm up around her back and held her head against him. He never wanted her to let go. This was the closest she had come to him of her own free will since the last Goblin Ball. The song ended and everyone applauded their grace. Only then did the couple realize that the entire room was watching. Jareth was highly satisfied. Sarah knew she could prove her point further, so she grabbed his arm and proceeded to rush him into the hallway.

Jareth had a fit in hushed tones. "Sarah! What's the meaning of this?" She flashed her dark eyes at him, backing him up against the wall. "Sarah! Do you realize where we are?" Having led him away from the guests, she wasn't concerned with their surroundings at all. Sarah stunned him with a heavy kiss as she slipped her small cool hand up his shirt to commit every muscle and inch of skin to memory. Jareth was too eager to be embarrassed at this. Sarah wanted to touch him, and he couldn't resist savoring the sensation. She ran her fingers across his firm stomach and allowed a finger to slip behind his belt and dip slightly into his pants for only a moment. Her cold skin sent chills through his body and he shuddered. He was going to lose it if she didn't calm down. "Okay, Sarah. Splendid. I'm sure they're all well aware now. Shall we dance again?"

"No. No more dancing.. There's only one thing I want to do right now." Jareth restrained himself as his excitement reached for attention.

_Stop, you fool! She's not ready!_

"Don't keep me waiting, Jareth. Let's say goodbye to your guests and then... have some time to really... get to know each other."

_Get a grip! She can't control her thoughts! You know you have to end it. End it now!_

"Maybe tomorrow, hmm? I really need to be on my way. See you in the morning, delicious." Jareth took her by the waist and led her into a dip as he caressed her tender lips to satisfy only himself. Then she stood in front of him looking rather confused about his sudden urgency to leave. "Tomorrow, Sarah." He turned her around, gave her a little push towards the ball, and watched her walk into the crowd.

An elated Jareth opened his eyes to find the office as he had left it before venturing into Sarah's dream. His heart raced and he took a deep breath. Running his fingers back through his soft hair, he knew it had been a bad idea to interfere with her fantasy. What if he had slipped up? It wouldn't have even been for real, but she would know the sensation and she would expect far more from him upon waking up.

_Then it's decided. No more influencing her dreams._

The Goblin King was more than awake, though it was three in the morning, and he decided to take a walk to clear his head.

Sarah woke up in a cold sweat and lit the lamp at her bedside. Her dreams of Jareth had gotten worse... more realistic. She was growing to like him in her dreams, and this worried her a great deal. Sarah took a moment to remember tonight's session with the Fae and found herself in tears. She didn't want to be here. She was trapped without a way home. As sobs began to escape her throat, Sarah hid her head under a pillow and threw the covers over herself. She would rather die than explain these tears to Jareth. Sarah stopped breathing at a gentle knocking on her door, along with a whisper. "Sarah? Ya okay in there?" As the guest entered the room, Sarah wiped her face and peeked under the blanket with one eye.

"Hoggle? What are you doing in here? I'm fine." She came out from hiding underneath the covers, but her casual attempt at conversation was spoiled the second she let on that she was wide awake. Hoggle approached her bed with caution, stopping once he had made it half way across the room.

"I thought I heard ya cryin and I just wanted ta make sure ya weren't hurt or nothing because Jareth wouldn't like it." Sarah examined him, trying not to show her struggle for a good excuse. She noticed plastic beads around his wrist and knew it was the bracelet she had given him in exchange for guidance through part of the Labyrinth during her search for Toby. A faint smile appeared on her face and she covered it as fast as she could. "What're ya laughin at? I come in here ta check on ya, and I get laughed at. Well that's just fine, cause I didn't really care if ya were cryin anyhow." He turned and headed for the door.

"Hoggle, wait. I'm not laughing at you. I just... I've missed you. I wish there were something I could do to make everything up to you. You gave me more help than I've given you credit for. If it weren't for you, I never would have seen Toby again. I never would have even gotten inside the Labyrinth without you." Sarah couldn't look at him when she spoke. She was ashamed for getting him in such a rut.

"Oh, is that all? It doesn't matter, I'm tellin ya. Ain't no way of fixin it."

"Don't give me that! I'm having just as hard of a time down here as you are, alright? I wake up in an unfamiliar room, the man who haunts me in my sleep appears out of nowhere, I find out you're in all sorts of trouble thanks to my doing, and now my dreams are more lifelike than ever before and I'm scared out of my mind, Hoggle! Don't give me a hard time just to entertain yourself! I've already told you how bad I feel and if you're going to be so unsympathetic, why did you even come in here?" Sarah couldn't hold up any longer. She lowered her head as tears started pouring onto her bed again.

"Sarah... stop yer cryin. It's not gonna do ya any good." She continued to cry and the dwarf stared at her with a ruffled brow. "Come on, now. Get yerself together. What could possibly be so horrible about bein' down here ta make ya act like this?"

"Do you REALLY want to know, Hoggle? Do you REALLY?" He stared at her with little eyes as she continued to rage through her tears. "Every time I fall asleep, he's there. Every single time! If only you knew what it feels like to go home exhausted from school, looking forward to a nap, and wake up soaked to the bone with sweat because you can feel in your gut that Jareth was just messing with your mind. I haven't had a regular dream in TWO YEARS, Hoggle. TWO YEARS. And tonight, I woke up sweating more than usual because tonight, I had a dream that I loved him.. and he loved me back, but he rejected me. He denied me in the exact same way I denied him and it broke my spirit. I wanted to die. I could see the desire in his eyes, but he turned me away..." Sarah was hysterical. Hoggle made his way to the bedside and hoisted himself up next to her. She turned to him and he allowed her to cry on his shoulder.

Jareth had walked through a good portion of the castle, but still couldn't focus on anything but Sarah. He figured that a walk past her room would put his mind at ease. The reassurance that she was actually in his castle, sleeping soundly in the bedroom that he designed just for her, would help him rest. Something stirred inside him, and it triggered a nice bit of anxiety. Jareth picked up the pace until he was almost jogging, racing around every corner until he reached her hallway. He made sure to quiet his steps as he neared her room. His heart found its way right up into his throat when he saw the door cracked and a light shining bright inside. "SARAH!" Jareth made a mad dash for the door and burst into the dormitory with a fierce glare of rage in his eyes. Both the dwarf and the girl jumped out of their skin. Hoggle flew off the bed faster than the speed of light.

"Your Majesty, this isn't... I'm so sorry... Please be merciful, Kind Lord..." He dropped to his knees and bowed, praying that his punishment would only be banishment to the Bog. Jareth could do much worse, and Hoggle expected no slack. He was just caught touching his Master's true love while sitting on her bed. Even death would have been considered a light sentence.

"Hoggle, return to your room. We shall speak of this once the sun has risen." Insincerity rang in Jareth's throat. It was far too early to be determining the fate of his minions. He turned to Sarah as Hoggle ran from the room. "Now, YOU... Why are you awake so late? Is the room not to your liking? Is your bed not comfortable?" Sarah hid most of her body from his sight. Her pulse raced and she was feeling quite faint. "Sarah? Answer the King when he speaks to you." Her jaw hung open and despondency lingered on her face. "Child, what IS the matter with you?"

"Y-y...you... refused me..."

"When have I ever refused you, my angel?" Jareth turned his face away from the light, hoping that Sarah wouldn't see the guilt his eyes exposed.

"YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHEN! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE SO HORRIBLE?" More tears gushed from her eyes and her tone softened. "You're cruel when I'm awake... You're cruel when I'm asleep... It's not fair!"

"You say that so often... I wonder what your basis for comparison is?" Jareth smirked. He knew he had won. She wouldn't speak of the dream because she was just as guilty for enjoying it as he was for interfering. "Try to get a bit more rest. I can just tell that you're going to have a very busy day." He turned off her lamp and took his leave.

_How you turn my world, you precious thing..._


	4. I Ask For So Little

Jareth had gone to bed upon returning from Sarah's bedroom, but he was wired with anticipation. He had waited two grueling years to be with her, and now she was in his castle fast asleep. He thought of ways to torture Hoggle for intruding on his lady. He considered making Hoggle solve the new labyrinth, but Jareth was not amused. He struggled to silence his mind and drift into slumber, but the Fae failed time and time again. His queen-to-be was so close, and it tortured him.

For the poor tired gremlin, sunrise came too quickly, but Hoggle had already prepared himself for the day when he knocked gently on Sarah's door. "Miss Sarah? Jareth is waitin fer ya in the dining hall. Miss Sarah?" The mortal made no sound, but Hoggle dared not open the door. He knocked louder and yelled again, "Miss Sarah! Wake up! Yer breakfast is ready and Jareth is waitin!" Sarah stirred inside. There were quiet footsteps. The door opened and Sarah greeted Hoggle.

"Good morning, Hoggle. Can you help me find something to wear?"

"Ohhh no, ya don't. I'm already in enough trouble after last night. I'm not goin in there again! Jareth said if I slip up like that again, I'll be livin in the Bog fer the rest of my life!"

"Aren't you supposed to look after me, though? Jareth said if I needed anything that you'd-"

"Alright, alright.. but ya made me do it, ya hear?"

The two searched through the large wooden armoires and decided on a blue velvet dress, which complimented her figure ever so subtly. Sarah found matching shoes, brushed her hair, and followed Hoggle down the stone corridor. "Look, Hoggle. I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have yelled at you, and I'll tell Jareth that I needed you to be there with me. I promise I'll try to be a better friend. We are friends, right?"

"I'm not sure about that, Sarah. I'm jus here ta do whatever ya say. Hoggle doesn't have friends."

"Oh, come on now. I know you want to be friends. You're a nice guy, and I think you like me, too. Why can't we be friends? I don't want you to be my slave."

"Why would ya think I like ya? How do ya know I don't hate ya, hmm? After all you've put me through?"

"You're still wearing the bracelet I gave you for helping me through the labyrinth!"

"It's jus plastic. It don't mean a thing. Now hush yer mouth. This is the dining room."

Hoggle opened the heavy wooden doors for Sarah, and the sun beamed into the hallway through the enormous stained glass windows. The colorful scene mesmerized Sarah as she entered the room, and Jareth was pleased with her attire. He wasn't sure that blue would be flattering against her brown hair, but she was a sight he had longed for all night.

"Good morning, Sarah. I trust you were satisfied with the wardrobe selection I had ordered for you. Are you hungry? Please, sit with me." Sarah was indeed hungry and she quickly took a seat to his right. Slightly speechless, she continued to gaze at the beautiful windows high above them, lining the top of the walls. "Sarah, why don't you say good morning? I can appreciate that you've been away from here for quite some time, but I can't have you running around without your manners."

"Oh… Well, good morning, Jareth." As his name left her mouth, she remembered her fantasy from the night before. It was unsettling, but her hunger was of a higher priority. "What are we having for breakfast?"

"Whatever it is that you'd like, my dear. But we mustn't take our time. The kingdom is waiting."

After the Goblin King and his mortal feasted on delicious omelettes and the freshest fruits that Sarah had ever tasted, the pair toured the castle. She was fascinated by the golden statues and marble columns. The stone architecture was incredible, just like she remembered, but so much had changed. Every corner held new surprises and acquaintances for Sarah, who seemed to be enjoying herself for someone being held against their will. Sarah was nearly floating with excitement as her fantasy world became reality. Jareth watched her closely, studying her emotions, trying to capture her smile in his memory.

_Soon, she will be mine. This land is entrancing for such a fragile girl. Hah. Fragile! The mortal who broke the heart of the Goblin King is not fragile. Though delicate, she is. My delicate little flower…_

After the most important introductions had been put out of the way, Jareth instructed Hoggle to return to his daily rituals. Sarah was becoming comfortable at the Fae's side, and she wanted to see more of his kingdom. Jareth knew this would be the case, but distracting her was easy. Anything that sparkled or glittered just right would keep her attention. They spent the day drifting through the palace of mysteries until Sarah grew tired. Jareth led Sarah to a nearby balcony to let her rest her mortal feet. The bench was made of white marble with intricate patterns along the arm rests, and it was cool against her skin. She looked out into a purple sunset as the willow branches of the garden below swayed in the evening breeze. Sarah had completely forgotten her dilemma and was bewitched by the Underground. Jareth had finally charmed her into a stupor and he had total control.

"Why are we so different, Jareth? Our worlds are so far apart and so different, but inside I think we're probably the same…"

_Oh, child. When will you realize? We can never be the same inside. My duty is to deliver suffering and punishment to untrained mortals. But you? You're so capable of empathy and passion. If you knew my true self, you would be broken._

"So thoughtful, Sarah, but it's time I return to my chamber. I neglected my calling for an entire day for your sake, and tomorrow I must return to it well rested. Shall I show you the way to your room?"

"Is it far? I don't think I can walk another step… Could you carry me?"

"Not a chance." Jareth winked at his mortal as he snapped his fingers.

Sarah rubbed her eyes in bewilderment a moment later, finding herself in the room she would now call her own. She laid back in her bed with a deep sigh, closing her eyes to replay the exciting day in her head. Sarah was happy as she pondered the wonders of the kingdom. A picture of the purple sunset had been painted on her ceiling. She smiled and a warm sensation filled her. Climbing under the covers, she had no recollection of her life Aboveground. Sarah rolled onto her side, turned off the light, and let out a deep breath. She whispered "Jareth" and slipped into a deep slumber.

In the distance, the Goblin King heard his name as he closed his eyes to sleep.


	5. As The World Falls Down

Sarah pounded on Hoggle's door, knowing he would be asleep. She didn't know who else to ask. "HOGGLE! OPEN THE DOOR! PLEASE, HOGGLE! OH PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR!" She continued slamming her fist against the thick wood for several moments, and eventually the knob turned as the door swung open.

"WHAAAT?"

"Hoggle you've got to come, quick! He's gone!"

"Do ya know what TIME it is, Sarah? I was FAST asleep and then ya come hollarin at my door. I go ta bed late because I've got ta take care of ya. I get up early because I've got ta take care of ya. Now ya want me ta get up in the middle of the night, too? Sheesh!"

"Hoggle, listen! Jareth is gone! I've checked everywhere and I can't find him!"

"What are ya doin up so late? And why do ya need him right now? The moon is still shinin. He's probably just takin care of some business, ya understand? Relax and go back ta bed."

"No! I can't go back to bed! He's gone, Hoggle! What if he's abandoning me? What about the kingdom, Hoggle? He can't be gone! He just can't be!"

"Sarah, calm down. I'm sure there's an explanation. Want me ta look with ya?"

"That's what I've been trying to say!"

Sarah frantically rushed back to Jareth's bedroom with Hoggle straggling behind her. Her blood pumped hot through her veins as she worried about her king. Sarah searched every inch of his luxurious bedroom for any clue to Jareth's whereabouts, and came up empty handed. She followed Hoggle to Jareth's favorite spots around the castle, but he was absent from each of them. Eventually, the two passed the balcony with the white marble bench that Sarah had sat on with Jareth as the sun set, and she traded her anxiety for sadness. Sarah traced her fingers over the swirls and flowers chiseled into the arm rest as she gazed up at the bright moon. "Why do you elude me, my love?"

Hoggle watched from the hallway as she stood on the balcony. He wanted to ease her pain, but only secretly. "Sarah, let's go back ta bed. Standin in the cold isn't gonna bring him back. I'll even wake ya up when he arrives."

Sarah reluctantly followed Hoggle back to their rooms as her mind swarmed with horrible thoughts. She thanked Hoggle for his help, and slipped back into her room. The bed seemed cold and strange, and Sarah struggled to get comfortable. Tears filled her eyes as she worried about Jareth, and goose bumps covered her body. Sarah glanced at the ceiling, expecting to see the beautiful purple sunset once more, but the milky glow of the moon through the window revealed a very different color. Above her, the room was bright red and liquid was dripping onto the floor. Sarah peered over the edge of her bed to find puddles of blood collecting on the floor. The torches in the hallway ceased to glow, and the light underneath her door vanished. Only the light of the moon allowed Sarah to see, and all she could see was blood. "HOGGLE! HOGGLE HELP ME!" The sound of her shrieks echoed back against the stone walls, and Sarah knew she was alone. Thunder boomed outside and the castle shook, throwing Sarah's furniture about the room. Gripping her pillow, she sobbed, petrified of the unknown. "JARETH, I NEED YOU!" Again, Sarah's cries went unheard. She leaned over the end of the bed to see if the puddles of crimson had disappeared, but to her dismay they had become one body, which was quickly filling the room. Examining the window, Sarah wondered how far off the ground her room was. She took one last look at the rising blood before taking a giant leap from the edge of the bed towards the window. She fell into the ruby solution, struggling for freedom. The blood sucked her body down. The more she struggled, the more it swallowed her. Sarah couldn't breathe, and the blood was boiling hot. It held her tight as Sarah's last breath left her lungs, and her head drowned in the red liquid.

"Sarah! Sarah, do wake up! Hoggle, grab a wet towel from the bathroom. Sarah, for Gods sakes, wake up!" Jareth sat on the edge of Sarah's bed as she lay still, burning up and pale as a ghost. Hoggle retrieved the cool rag and placed it on Sarah's forehead. Her breathing slowed and Jareth waited nervously. Sarah groaned as her sleep faded away, and as she opened her eyes, she became delighted.

"Jareth…" she whispered, "You're here…"

"Of course I'm here. You have a terrible fever. Have a drink of water and lie still."

"…You're here…"

"That's right, Sarah. I'm here. Rest your eyes, and I'll stay."

"…You have to promise."

"Promise what? Just relax and go back to sleep."

"No! Promise you'll never leave me here."

"Alright, Sarah. I promise." He ran his elegant fingers through her silky hair and she sighed. She was beautiful, even as ill as she was. Jareth imagined how it would feel to lie with her there, to comfort her all night. To caress her in his arms and kiss her tender lips. He wanted to feel her body against his and fall asleep with the mortal in his arms. He wanted to, but he knew he couldn't. Hoggle brought a new towel from the bathroom. Jareth gave him the old one and sent him away. Jareth touched Sarah's cheek and it was so hot against his cool skin. It pained his heart, but he had to leave soon.

The towel felt nice on her head and she could smell his sweet scent ever so slightly. Her lips curled at the edges just enough to make a smile, and she watched him out of the corner of her eye. He was fully dressed, boots and all. She wanted him to lie with her, to comfort her all night. She wanted him to hold her against his chest and kiss her gently on the lips. She wanted to fall asleep in his arms, but it was good enough to know that he would be there in the morning. He had promised. He would never leave her there. Maybe he even loved her. How wild that would be… But he was there. It had only been a bad dream. He was really there.


End file.
